Television service providers typically communicate with subscribers via set-top box devices having one or more tuners. Where a set-top box device includes two tuners for example, a subscriber may receive content via a first tuner that is displayed at a television and receive additional content via a second tuner that may be recorded at the set-top box device or another device. The number of tuners at a set-top box device determines the number of separate actions that the set-top box device can perform with respect to content made available by a television service provider.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.